Cinderella (VK version)
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Wow yuuki jadi cinderella, siapa sih pangerannya?


VAMPIRE KNIGHT : CINDERELLA STORY IN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

BY:RIZQI DIAN AMANDA

TYPE: OOC

GENRE: HUMOR,ROMANCE,SUPRANATURAL

SUMARRY: Disebuah kerajaan hidup lah seorang gadis bernama Yuuki cross,dia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yg tinggal bersama kedua kakak tiri nya dan juga ibu tirinya, ayah nya baru saja meninggalkan dirinya untuk keluar kota selama setahun,mereka memang orang kaya tetapi yuuki cross tidak lah sombong,dia lucu dan baik hati semntara kedua kakak dan ibu tirinya sangat kejam dan jahat kepadanya,ke dua kakaknya selalu dimanja oleh ibu tirinya sedangkan yuuki cross harus mengerjakan segela pekerjaan rumah sementara mereka hanya bersantai-santai saja,ayah yuuki cross sama sekali tidak tahu tentang keadaan anak kesayangannya yg seperti itu,tapi itulah nasib yuuki sekarang,ia hanya tinggal menunggu apa saja yg bisa menyelamatkan diri nya agar bisa terbebas dari penderitaannya.

Flashback

"Jaga dirimu dan baik-baik dengan saudaramu ya yuuki sayang" ucap kaien yg telah berada diatas kereta kuda,tangannya menjulur mengusap rambut yuuki yg coklat pekat itu.

"Tenang saja sayangku,aku pasti akan menjaga nya ^^" ucap ibu tiri atau istri baru kaien yg bernama ruka souen

Kaien hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kedua anak nya yg lain,ehm anak tiri nya yg bernama seiren dan rima touya kedua nya menghampiri kaien dan yuuki sedikit menyingkir

"ayah pulang nanti bawakan aku oleh-oleh yg banyak yaa" ucap rima dengan girang

"ayah aku juga yaa aku ingin baju bagus dan juga perhiasan yg cantik,harus ya ayah" ucap seiren

Kaien hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan ia kembali mengalihkan padangannya ke yuuki

"kalau yuuki mau apa?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut yg membuat kedua kakak tiri yuki memanyunkan mulut

"kalau aku terserah ayah saja" ucap yuuki dengan lembut

"Baiklah saatnya ayah berangkat" ucap kaien sambil menutup pintu kereta nya dan langsung saja sang kuda langsung berlari kencang setelah ditebas punggungnya "

"Jaa otousan,kami sayang ayah" teriak rima dan seiren penuh semangat.

FLASH BACK OFF

"Yuuki..yuuki hei bangun anak malas" ibu tiri yuuki menggedor dengan keras pintu kamar,,err ano maksudnya pintu gudang yg didalamnya yuuki sedang tidur lelap,wajah nya Nampak kelelahan,namun ia harus memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun agar keadaan tidak jauh memburuk dari ini.

Yuuki membuka pintu gudang dan mendapat sambutan siraman air seember dari kedua kakak tiri nya yg kini tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat dirinya yg sudah basah kuyup

"Kalian! Kurang ajar" yuuki merampas ember yg ada ditangan rima dan ingin melemparkannya pada mereka,namun tiba-tiba ruka mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"Jangan kurang ajar kau,cepat bereskan rumah ini" ruka menarik diri yuuki hingga terhempas kelantai,yuuki terduduk dan mulut nya meringgis merasakan sakit dipunggungngnya.

"heh upik abu cepat masak,aku sudah lapar" ucap seiren dan kemudian berlalu bersama rima,mereka semua sudah pergi,yuuki kesal dengan kehidupannya,ember yg masih lekat ditangannya itu ia hempaskan sebagai wujud kekesalannya,ia kemudian bangkit dan menuju dapur,ia memasak beberapa sayuran dan mengoreng ayam yg kemarin baru dibeli. Setelah itu dia pergi kebelakang untuk mencuci dan segera mandi.

Karena cucian kali ini banyak yuuki baru bisa menyelesaikannya setelah hampir tengah hari,yuuki merasakan sekali perut nya bergetar dan berbunyi menandakan ia telah sangat lapar,ya lapar,, tapi yuuki belum sempat makan karena pekerjaannya belum selesai,masih ada mencuci piring menyapu dan membereskan rumah,sementara kedua kakak dan ibu tirinya bersiap untuk pergi berbelanja,yuuki sedikit lega karna kali ini dia bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Setelah aku pulang nanti aku ingin rumah ini sudah beres dan bersih semuanya! KAU MENGERTI" Ucap ruka dengan bentakaan membuat yuuki sedikit terkejut

"Baik oma,tante ruka,ibu errr anoo…" yuuki menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah yg membuat ruka bertambah kesal padanya namun ruka memilih tidak memperdulikannya,ia berjalan keluar dari pintu rumahnya,seiren mengikutinya sementara rima datang tiba-tiba dengan jambakan nya pada rambut yuuki

"Heii,aku ingin setelah aku pulang nanti ada lele bakar dirumah ini,jika tidak kau akan tau akibatnya" rima melepas kasar tangannya pada rambut yuuki yg membuat yuuki meringgis,yuuki hanya menatap sedih dan juga sakit tapi itu sudah biasa baginya,setelah dipastikan mereka sudah jauh pergi yuuki masuk kedapur,ia mengambil piring dan sendok lalu membuka tudung saji,nasi dan lauk masih tersisa ia tersenyum senang dan segera makan.

Setelah merasakan perutnya sudah kenyang yuuki menaiki lantai 2 rumah nya,dia memasuki kamar kakak tirinya,disana terdapat sebuah kasur empuk,ah sudah lama sekali dia tidak tidur dikasur yg seperti itu,ia menghempaskan dirinya disana,rasa ngantuk pun menghampiri nya lalu ia pun tertidur.

"Yuuki" suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya,yuuki mencerna pikirannya menginggat suara siapa itu..

"Yuuki.. anakku" ucap wanita itu lagi dan muncul sosok seorang perempuan yg cantik persis diri nya.

"Ibuu.." yuuki menyadari siapa yg ada dihadapannya ini

"Ibuu..ibuuu aku senang ibu disini" Yuuki tersenyum gembira kaki nya melangkah menghampiri perempuan itu,cepat lebih cepat dan ia berlari untuk menghampiri perempuan itu untuk memeluknya

Namun dalam sekejap bayangan itu hilang dan saat ia membuka mata

Diri nya terjatuh dari tempat tidur,membuat ia meringis dan mengosok-gosokan kedua siku nya yg lebih dulu jatuh.

"Ah sial aku lupa" ucap yuuki lalu bergegas keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu,pasar tidak terlalu jauh jadi dia cukup berjalan kaki saja

"Tunggu ikan lele itu seperti apa ya?" yuuki yg baru kali ini disuruh membeli ikan tidak tau,dia mendatangi pasar ikan,disana cukup ramai dan beberapa orang menghampiri diri nya,lalu dia berhenti dan bertanya pada seorang gadis yg berpapasan dengannya.

"Maaf apa kau bisa memberitahuku ikan lele itu seperti apa" Tanya nya pada gadis berambut orange itu yg bernama yori

"Kamu cari saja ikan yg memiliki kumis yg panjang" ucap yori

"oo souka,arigato" ucap yuuki

"doita.." balas yori yg kemudian berlalu

Yuuki melanjutkan langkah kakinya menyusuri pasar lalu dia bertanya pada seorang penjual.

"pak apa disini ada ikan lili" ucapnya

"apa? Lili aku tidak pernah dengar" balas penjual itu dengan wajah binggung

"itu loh pak ikan yg ada kumis nya" ucap yuuki dan memeragakan sebuah kumis dibawah hidungnya.

"oohh kalau yg gituan mah ada ditv neng,nama ikannya tukul arwana" ucap sang penjual sambil tertawa yg membuat dahi yuuki mengeryit,ia memilih pergi dari sana.

"aku lihat kau mencari ikan lele" ucap seorang pemuda memecahkan lamunan yuuki

"Eh.."yuukki kaget dan mata nya berputar kearah pemuda itu,seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan juga mata nya yg berwarna senada dengan rambutnya,wajah nya tampan dan dingin,tapi suaranya sungguh indah dan lembut membuat yuuki sedikit terpaku

"Err,, ano ya aku sedang mencari itu" jawab yuuki sambil menggarukkan kepala nya.

"itu disana.." tunjuk pemuda itu pada seorang ibu-ibu penjual.

"a..arigato" ucap yuuki yg langsung menundukkan kepala nya lalu bergegas berjalan kearah yg ditunjukkan pemuda tadi,entah kenapa yuuki menjadi sangat malu dan muka nya masih saja memerah.

Diperjalanan pulang yuuki masih saja melamuni pria yg ia temui tadi,pria itu telah menawan sekali dia bertemu lagi dengan pria itu dan dapat mengenalnya lebih jauh,setelah sampai dirumah dia segera memanggang ikan yg dibeli nya dan setelah masak langsung dimasukan nya ketudung saja,ia menghela nafas menguntungkan nasib nya karna saudaranya belum pulang.

"Yuuki,,buka pintu nya" suara ruka menggelegar membuat yuuki bergegas menghampiri pintu depan dan hampir ia membuka pintu itu tiba-tiba pintu itu terdorong keras hingga menabrak tubuhnya yg langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"Lama sekali kau ini,aku ingin segera makan ikan bakarku" ucap rima yg langsung pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk sana,cepat ambil barang-barang kami diluar" ucap ruka yg melangkah kan kaki nya dengan sombong,seirenb menyusul dari belakang dan sengaja menginjak tangan yuuki yg membuat yuuki berteriak kesakitan.

Yuuki bangkit dan segera mengambil bawaan belanja diluar,dengan susah payah ia membawanya masuk,setelah sampai di tempat tujuan yuuki mendudukkan barang-barang itu dan tidak sengaja selembar kertas jatuh didekat kakinya.

"Undangan pesta sang pangeran untuk mencari permaisurinya" yuuki membaca surat itu secara keseluruhan.

"heh jangan harap kau bisa kesana gadis jelek" ucap ruka dengan kata-kata kasar yg selalu dilontarkannya pada yuuki.

"tapi ibu…" yuuki berharap namun ruka hanya memandangnya tajam,yuuki memilih pergi kebelakang rumah duduk ditempat favoritnya,menceritakan nasib nya pada seekor tikus putih yg manis.

MALAM HARI NYA

"Yuukii,,cepat dandani aku" rima berteriak dengan segera yuki berlari menaiki lantai atas dan memasuki kamar yg tadi siang ia nikmatinya untuk tidur singkatnya.

Yuuki mengambil beberapa alat rias sementara rima hnya duduk diam mencondongkan wajah nya agar siap dirias,yuuki menghiasnya dengan hati-hati dia tak ingin ada kesalahan.

"dengar yaa aku ingin menjadi wanita yg paling cantik malam ini" ucap rima dengan nada sombong,yuuki hanya diam.

"Hei bodoh,bukan hanya rima tapi aku juga,cepat kau rias aku" setelah memilih baju seiren duduk didepan meja rias nya menunggu yuuki untuk merias diri nya.

"ba..baik " ucap yuuki,ia melepas peralatan rias rima dan bergantian merias seiren

"yuuki,aku masih belum selesai,kau ini bisa bekerja tidak hah" rima membentak nya

"maaf,tungu sebentar" setelah mengatur rambut seiren yuuki kembali ke rima menyelesaikan tatanan rambut rima

"bagaimana kau ini,wajahku belum kau poles sedikitpun hey yuuki" bentakan kini datang lagi dari terus kesana kemari untuk melayani permintaan kedua kakaknya itu,dan akhirnya mereka selesai,mereka telah memakai gaun yg cantik dan berkelip,yuuki menjadi iri,ingin sekali dia ikut tapi iibu tiri nya takkan mengijinkannya,setelah mereka semua pergi yuuki kembali menyendiri ditaman belakang rumahnya dengan seekor tikus putihnya itu,ia membayangkan ibunya,seandainya saja ibu nya masih ada ia pasti takkan bernasib seperti ini,tak terasa air mata yuuki mengalir dan menetes ditanah,namun tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yg menyilaukan mata yuuki,cahaya itu kian meredup hingga memunculkan seseorang yg sangat cantik.

"Kenapa yuuki menangis" ucap orang itu

"siapa ,kamu?" ucap yuuki yg kaget

"Aku seorang peri,namaku Kurenai maria,apa ada yg bisa aku bantu untuk menyembuhkan kesedihanmu gadis manis?" ucap maria dengan lembut,kaki nya tak menyentuh tanah dan tubuhnya bersinar terang meyakinkan yuuki bahwa gadis itu benar-benar seorang peri.

"Aku ingin ikut kepesta dansa,tapi..apa daya aku tidak punya apa-apa" ucap yuki menundukkan kepalanya

"tenanglah aku ada disini" maria tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya memegang pundak yuuki,seketika badan yuuki ikut bercahaya,yuuki berdiri dan setelah cahaya itu meredup ia kaget melihat penampilannya,ia memakai sebuah gaun yg cantik,wajah dan rambutnya sudah tertatan dengan rapi,ia bercermin pada jendela rumahnya,terpampang dirinya dengan penampilan yg sangat cantik dan anggun,yuuki tersenyum kagum dan ia berbalik berterimakasih pada maria.

"tapi bagaimana caraku menuju kesana" ucap yuuki

"itu mudah" maria memincingkan mata pada tikus putih peliharaan yuuki,tikus itu pun bercahaya dan seketika berubah menjadi sesosok laki-laki berambut perak yg sangat manis

"ze-zero " yuuki kaget sekaligus kagum,kandang tikusnya yg bernama zero itu pun berubah menjadi kereta kuda yg cantik,dan disusul pula cahaya kecil dari bawah kaki yuuki,sepasang sepatu kaca berwarna pink lekat dikaki nya,yuuki merasa sangat senang.

"Sekarang pergilah" ucap maria mempersilahkan yuuki untuk naik kekereta nya sementara zero menunggu siap untuk menjalankan kereta itu.

"tapi ingat waktumu hanya sampai pukul 12 malam ini yuuki cross" ucap maria yg kemudian menghilang

"ba-baik" ucap yuuki yg kemudian menutup pintu keretanya,kereta itu melaju kencang tanpa halangan apapun.

SESAMPAINYA DIISTANA

"Kyaaa itu dia pangeran kaname.." tangan rima menjulur menunjukkan pada seorang lelaki yg berdiri dilantai dua.

"Kaname,turunlah dan sambut para putri yg telah datang" ucap juuri ibu kaname yg seorang permaisuri dari raja haruka.

"Ayolah buu apa perlu mengadakan acara seperti ini?" ucap kaname malas

"kamu itu sudah dewasa dan calon raja selanjutnya kaname,jadi pilihlah permaisurimu saat ini" haruka muncul dibelakang juuri dengan mahkota emas nya.

"Baik-baik,," ucap kaname,ia berjalan dengan gaya yg cool menuruni tangga memandangi para wanita yg memandanginya,kaname sama sekali tak tertarik,setelah sampai diujung tangga seorang ibu-ibu menghampirinya.

"kaname-sama berdansalah dengan anakku,kau pasti bisa menyukainya" ruka menarik rima kehadapan kaname,kaname hanya berdehem dan mengandeng tangan rima kearena dansa,rima hanya tersenyum puas dan meledek seiren yg menunggu disamping ibunya.

Sementara haruka dan juuri hanya memandangi mereka dari lantai atas dan mereka berharap kaname bisa menemukkan seseorang yg mampu mendampingi hidupnya mala mini.

Irama mengalun lembut dari para shimpony kerajaan,rima menggerakkan kaki nya kesana kemari berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan sang pangeran,tapi itu malah membuat diri nya beberapa kali mengijak kaki sang pangeran yg membuat sang pangeran pergi darinya

"ehh pangeran pangeran tunggu.." ucap rima,ia hanya terdiam ditempat memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ah sial" ucap ruka dalam benaknya lalu dia melirik seiren.

"seiren pergilah" ucap sang ibu pada anakknya itu,seiren pun mengangguk dan ia pergi,namun tiba-tiba sakit perut menghampiri nya dirinya membuatnya menyimpang pergi ketoilet.

"Azzzzz" ruka hanya menepuk dahinya,dia merasa akan gagal menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan,dia tidak mungkin mengajukkan diri nya juga.

Sementara diluar kerajaan,sebuah kereta kuda emas berhenti,zero membukakakn pintu dan turun lah seorang gadis,yaa dia yuuki,sepatunya berbunyi ketika kakinya mulai melangkah pada lantai kerajaan,para pengawal kerajaan membukakakan pintu untuk nya,mereka semua terpanah atas kecantikan yuuki,yuuki mulai memasuki ruangan,membuat orang yg melihatnya menjadi terpaku yg sedari tadi meminum minumannya sendirian didekat tangga memutar mata melihat kehebohan yg terjadi,seorang putri bergaun pink dan rambut berlerai coklat panjang muncul dari balik wanita lainnya. Ia sangat cantik dan berbeda dari yg lainnya membuat kaname berlutut dihadapannya untuk mengajaknya berdansa,yuuki lngsung mengerti,ia mengulurkan tangannya disambut oleh tangan sang pangeran.

Sang pangeran menarik diri nya kearena dansa dan mulai berdansa,semua yg datang hanya terpaku melihat mereka yg begitu cocok semntara kedua kakak yuuki mulai kesal atas kedatangan wanita misterius itu.

"aku merasa kita pernah bertemu" ucap kaname berbisik ditelinga yuuki

"perasaan pangeran saja" yuki membalas lembut,muka nya memerah dan melanjutkan dansa mereka.

Setelah mereka berdua saling terayun dalam dansa sang pangeran menyentuh pipinya yuuki jadi twerdiam,mukanya kembali memerah saat kaname mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya,namun jam pun berdentang memecah keheninggan diantara mereka,yuuki sadar dan ingat apa yg dikatakan oleh maria,ia pun langsung bergegas yuuki.

"yuuki kau mau kemana?" panggil kaname sambil mengejar yuuki

"aku harus pulang" ucap yuuki yg bergegas menaiki kereta kudanya tetapi sepatu sebelah kananya tersangkut dan terjatuh,tak ada waktu untuknya mengambil kembali,zero segera menjalankan kereta kuda dengan kencang.

Kaname terlambat ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung kereta kuda itu yg semakin menjauh,kaname menemukan sepatu kaca pink didekat kaki nya,dia yakin bahwa itu sepatu milik sang putrid misterius itu.

Kaname memasuki ruangan istana nya lagi,wajah nya terpaku pada sepatu yg ada digenggamannya,apapun yg terjadi dia pasti akan menemukan putri itu,mengetahui siapa namanya dan segera ingin meminangnya.

Kaname menaikki tangga untuk keruang atas,ruka rima dan seiren hanya memandangi punggungnya hingga ia hilang memasuki sebuah pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Kaname,ada apa?" ucap juuri dengan nada khaawatir.

"aku ingin menemukannya ibu" ucap kaname sambil menjulurkan sepatu kaca yg sedari tadi ada digenggamannya.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Ibu-Ibu aku dengar pangeran kaname mengadakan sayembara dengan mencocokan sepatu yg ada ditangannya pada setiap wanita dikerajaan ini,dia bilang jika seorang gadis memiliki ukuran kaki yg pas dengan sepatu itu maka akan jadi permaisuri nya wiihh" ucap rima dengan girangnya.

"darimana kau tau itu?" ucap seiren dingin sambil membaca buku

"tadi kan aku berjalan-jalan dipasar,lgi pula aku sudah tau sepatu itu akan cocok denganku" ucap rima memanyunkan bibirnya

"heh jangan harap kau yaa.." seiren tak mau kalah

"sudahlah kita tunggu saja kedatangannya" ruka tersenyum

Yuuki yg sedari tadi mendengarkan dari balik tangga pun pura-pura lewat,dan jelas saja ruka mengetahui kehadirannya.

"heh kau bereskan rumah ini serapi mungkin,aku tidak mau saat pangeran kaname datang kau malah mengacaukan keadaan" ucap ruka dengan nada yg selalu kasar

"ba-baik " ucap yuuki mulai pergi kedapur.

Yuuki mengosok piring-piring yg penuh sabun,ia menginggat kebersamaannya dengan kaname semalam,membuat ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya,hal itu dilihat oleh rima.

"hei baka,apa yg kau hayalkan hah?menghayal pangeran akan jadi milikmu begitu? " ucap rima sambil sengaja mendorong lengan yuuki hingga piring yg dipegangnya jatuh dan pecah,rima hanya tertawa puas lalu meninggalkan yuuki.

"Sial.." ucap yuuki dalam hati lalu memunguti pecahan beling itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Tokk Tokk Tokkk

Bunyi ketukan dari luar pintu

"Yaa siapa? " ucap yuuki berjalan menghampiri pintu,ia membuka dan sekilas wajah pangeran kaname terlihat dan menatap diri nya,yuuki langsung kabur kedapur.

"Oohh keluarga pangeran kaname " ruka tak menghirau kan yuuki yg lngsung pergi,ia menyambut keluarga kaname dan pengawalnya masuk kerumah nya.

"jadi dimana putri anda" Tanya kaname langsung

"ahh sebentar yaaa,, rimaaaa seireennn" panggil ruka pada kedua anak kesayangannya itu,jelas saja kedua gadis yg dipanggil itu langsung histeris ria.

"Aidou coba pakaikan pada mereka"

"ya.. kaname sama" ucap pengawal berambut pirang itu,ia berlutut didepan rima,memakaikan nya pada rima,tapi sepatu itu terlalu kecil untuk rima,rima memasang wajah sedih karna tak ada harapan untuknya,sementara seiren hanya menyeringai puas.

Lalu aidou memasangkan sepatu itu pada seiren,seiren mencoba memakai sepatu itu dengan susah payah terdengar rintihan kesakitan darinya,sepatu itu tidak pas untuknya,seiren segera melepas sepatu itu karna tidak tahan.

"maaf kaname-sama seperti nya tidak ada yg cocok" ucap aidou membuat kedua gadis itu memanyunkan bibir mereka,ruka hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"ayo kaname kita ketempat lain" ucap haruka

"tunggu,dimana gadis yg tadi membukaka pintu untuk kami" kaname menginggat yuuki

"apa? Dia itu Cuma pembantu kami kaname-sama,tidak mungkin dia adalah orang yg kau cari" ruka mencari-cari alas an.

"aku ingin dia kemari nyonya,ini perintahku" balas kaname agak membentak.

"ba-baik kaname sama, yuukii..yuukiiiii" teriak ruka .

Yuuki yg sedari tadi duduk ditaman belakang sambil membelai tikus putihnya itu pun merasa terpanggil,dengan bergegas dia pergi menuju arah suara.

"hai.. mom" ucap yuuki menunduk,kaname menginggat gadis itu,gadis yg pernah dijumpai nya dipasar,batin kaname tergugah untuk mencoba mencocokan sepatu itu dikaki yuuki,yuuki hanya diam saja saat aido meraih kaki nya dan memasukkan kaki nya kedalam sepatu kaca tersebut.

"Muat" ucap aido,semua nya terbelalak ria sambil mengatakan "apa"?

Seketika tubuh yuuki bercahaya,cahaya yg menyilaukan mata,rambut nya berubah menjadi panjang,dan pakaiannya yg lusuh pun berubah menjadi gaun pink yg cantik,kaname terkagum-kagum dan setelah cahaya itu meredup kaname mendekati yuuki dan akhirnya tampaklah seorang gadis yg sama yg berdansa dengannya semalam.

"yuuki-chan,mau kah kau menjadi permaisuriku" ucap kaname berlutut dan mengengam tangan yuuki,semua orang disana terharu kecuali tiga orang tiri yuuki yg tengah menangis histeris.

Yuuki tersenyum tulus dan menganggukkan kepala nya,kontan saja kaname langsung memeluknya dan membawa nya keistana,sementara saudara tiri nya hanya bisa memandang kepergian mereka dengan tangisan yg menyedihkan.

TAMAT


End file.
